


Hallelujah

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Senior year English class and an essay about what college you want to go to and why? Why doesnt Danny want to talk about it? What is he hiding? What could go wrong?





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I dont own Danny Phantom or its characters. Or the song Hallelujah. I know there are a lot of versions of this song but when I wrote this I was listening to Rufus Wainwrights version so I would recommend giving it a listen to while reading this. Quick shout out to my betas thank you guys for everything you are awesome. Please lete me know what you guys think. Enjoy guys and happy reading.

It was senior year at Casper High for Sam Manson and her boyfriend of three years Danny Fenton and their best friend Tucker Foley. The three friends were heading to the last class of the day English with Mr. Lancer.

“I wonder what weird thing Mr. Lancer is going to make us do today” Tucker complained as they walked in and took their seats. They formed a little row with Danny in the middle Sam to his left and Tucker to his right. Sam wondered when Tucker was going to shut up. She liked Mr. Lancer, he hardly ever gave homework and when he did it usually was a group project. Sam was about to tell Tucker to shut up when Mr. Lancer walked in and started class.

“Good afternoon students. Today in class you are going to start an essay and complete it for homework it is due tomorrow”. The students let out a groan but Mr. Lancer held up one finger to silence them and continued. “You are to write about what college you want to attend and why. So get started”. Mr. Lancer sat down at his desk as the students pulled out a piece of paper and started writing furiously. Sam heard Dash say he wanted to go to Norte Dame for football and she heard Kwan respond that he wanted to go to USC for football. 

“Sam, Danny what are you guys writing about?” Tucker asked.

“I want to go to California State University Morro Bay because it’s beautiful and by the beach. What about you Tuck?” Sam asked. 

“I want to go to MIT because I love technology. What about you Danny?” Tucker asked.

“Oh um… I…I don’t know yet I’m still thinking” Danny said.

Danny turned his attention back to his paper. Tucker was dying to know what he was writing and why he wouldn’t share with his best friends. Sam asked Danny for something and when his attention was elsewhere Tucker reached over and grabbed Danny’s paper. Danny turned around and yelled at his best friend. 

“GIVE ME MY PAPER BACK!”

This drew the attention of the whole class and Mr. Lancer. 

“Not until I find out you want to go to… JUILLIARD!” Tucker said. 

The entire class fell silent and then burst into laughter all except Sam and Mr. Lancer. Sam tried to comfort Danny and Mr. Lancer tried to regain control but it was impossible the class was laughing too hard. That is until Danny stood up backpack in hand and stormed out of the classroom. After he left an awkward silence fell over the class and it remained that way until the end of the period and the final bell of the day rang. Sam and Tucker walked to Danny’s to return his paper to him. 

“You know that wasn’t a very nice thing to do to Danny” Sam said.

“Yeah I know but I just had to know what he was writing about” Tucker said.

“Did it ever occur to you that he might have wanted to tell us in private?”

“No it didn’t. I guess I owe him an apology but I just don’t understand it. I’ve never seen Danny dance, sing, or play an instrument so why would he want to go to Juilliard”.

They were now in front of Danny’s house. “I don’t know…” Sam started to say but she was abruptly cut off by a piano. Tucker and Sam opened the door to Danny’s house and in the living room they saw Danny sitting at the piano playing. They were about to say something when Danny started singing. 

“I've heard there was a secret chord  
That Da vid played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall, the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah”

Tucker’s jaw dropped not only was Danny’s playing beautiful his singing was incredible. 

“Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah”

Sam was in shock she had never seen anything so perfect in her life 

“Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
it’s a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
what’s real and going on below  
but now you never show it to me, do you?

And remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
and every breath we drew was hallelujah 

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
and all I ever learned from love  
was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

And it's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah”

As the last notes of the song echoed throughout the house Tucker and Sam just stared in amazement at Danny then they started to applaud which made Danny jump and turn around. He didn’t know he had an audience and he blushed. Sam thought it was cute and she walked over and gave him a kiss. 

“That was beyond perfection. Your playing was beautiful and your voice was smooth and full of emotion” Sam said.

“Thank you” Danny said.

“Dude I was so wrong to mock you in class today. You have so much talent. I am so sorry I laughed at you” Tucker said.

“It’s ok Tuck. I know I should have told you guys a long time ago”.

“How long have you been playing?” Sam asked.

“Fifteen years, since I was three. My parents called me a prodigy then they got me a vocal coach when I was five to develop my voice”.

“Dude why have you never done the school talent show?” Tucker asked.

“Because I don’t want an audience. When I practice I make my parents and sister leave. I mean I’ve always wanted to do it but I always wimped out. I don’t like preforming in front of people”.

“How are you going to do an audition for Juilliard?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know but now that I have performed in front of you guys maybe I can do the talent show this year” Danny said with a smile.

“Yeah” Tucker and Sam said together. Tucker high fived him and Sam kissed him. Danny figured he could do anything as long as his best friends were by his side.

The End


End file.
